


Birthday Prince

by Pajama_Han



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Facials, Foot Massage, Hand Jobs, M/M, VictUuri, very short but very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajama_Han/pseuds/Pajama_Han
Summary: For Yuuri's birthday, Victor wants to spoil his fiance. Luckily, all Yuuri wants is to be spoiled rotten.





	Birthday Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest, most self-indulgent thing I've ever written b/c I'm just a sucker for Yuuri being pampered.

Yuuri. Was. In. Heaven.

As big of a fuss he would make over Victor doing special things like this for him, nothing else made his heart feel so warm and fuzzy. The younger man smiled down at his love, who smiled right back. Victor picked up the long-necked bottle in the bucket of ice. “More champagne, birthday boy?” He offered.

Yuuri nodded and handed him the empty flute on the table next to him.

_“Oh, no, Victor~ You didn’t have to do all thiiis~…” Yuuri had whined playfully upon seeing how his fiancé had prepared their bedroom for his birthday. The comfiest living chair brought from their living room, a fluffy straight-from-the-dryer bathrobe laid on it, various bottles of massage oil and lotion along with a large box of chocolates and a bucket full of ice and a bottle of fancy champagne was on a nearby table above a small tub of water that was plugged into an outlet in the wall._

_Victor had just taken the shorter man into his arms and kissed him sweetly, “Get comfortable, my love, allow me to pamper you like you deserve.”_

Yuuri hummed as he sipped his drink and sank further into the chair. One of his feet was in the bubbling electric foot bath and the other was in Victor’s strong hands, being rubbed, massaged, and even kissed from time to time. “Vitya, that feels so good,” the younger man sighed happily, flexing his toes as his fiancé rubbed juuust the right spot above his ankle.

The Russian looked up with nothing but pure love in his eyes. He gently rubbed the sensitive parts between Yuuri’s toes and grinned as his adorable lover giggled. “My Yuuri… you’re so cute.” Victor praised, squeezing his love’s foot affectionately before setting it to the side on a towel.

Yuuri tapped some of the water off of his other foot and presented it to Victor, feeling like a prince looking down at his adoring servant. He felt important, in charge… With a discerning gaze, he took in the full, beautiful sight of Victor below him. He smirked, getting an idea.

“Darling?” Yuuri called softly, using his free foot to tilt his fiancé’s face up to meet his eyes, “Before you continue my foot massage, I want you to rub somewhere else…” the younger man finished the champagne in his glass and spread his legs, bathrobe slipping open to reveal his half-hard cock.

Victor smiled brightly, delighted to please his Yuuri in any way he could. “Oh, zolotse, I can do more than rub that for you,” the older man’s eyes sparked with heat and he licked his lips. Victor hummed as he took Yuuri into his mouth, working him up to full hardness. The sounds that came from his love’s lips were as intoxicating as the champagne and Victor eagerly doubled his efforts, wanting to hear more.

“A-ah, Vitya~” Yuuri moaned, sliding a hand into his fiancé’s soft silver hair, not to push him, but to ground himself as Victor’s dexterous tongue traced fast patterns around his throbbing flesh before licking slow, wet stripes up and down. Victor began humming softly, hollowing his cheeks to create suction and bobbed his head slowly. “Oh, fuck! Fuck, V-Victor, it’s hah~ so good!” Yuuri panted.

Victor pulled off and wrapped a hand around Yuuri, slick with saliva and precum, and stroked. “Oh, Yuuri, look at you,” the older man mused with a smile, “This is what you deserve, to be taken care of, treated like royalty. I know you love being spoiled, my love, so let me make you feel like the prince you are.”

Yuuri preened from the praise and bit his lip, thrusting into Victor’s hand. He sighed shakily as Victor reintroduced his mouth, sucking playfully on the head as he continued to deeply stroke, using the pads of his fingers to trace the vein.

Correction, Yuuri thought, _now_ he was in heaven.

“V-Victor,” the Japanese man groaned, hips twitching, “I’m ah, I’m gonna- I’m close, I…” he panted, wanting to warn his husband.

Victor opened his mouth and pressed his tongue flat under the head, stroking his cock quickly and deliberately, trying to get his love to burst all over it.

Yuuri’s hips stuttered, his thighs clenched, and he let out the most breathtaking wail Victor had ever heard as he came. Thick spurts of white cum landed on Victor’s tongue, his lips, his cheeks, and even his forehead. Yuuri moaned, feeling the aftershocks coast through his body as Victor continued gently rubbing the head against his sticky tongue, letting him ride it out.

After a moment, Yuuri caught his breath and reached for a nearby towel to clean off Victor’s face, but when he turned back, the younger man blushed as he saw his fiancé scoop his cum onto his fingers and sucked them clean. Victor winked and licked his lips.

“With all this delicious frosting, you’d think _I_ was your cake, zolotse~”


End file.
